bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Reasons why Bee Swarm deserve to be on top:
OPENING: Bee Swarm was created by Onett in March 23 2018. If you don't know, 2018 is a year of Simulators like: Pet Simulator, Snowman Simulator, Bubble Gum Simulator, Super Power Training Simulator and more.... There are lots of simulators on Roblox and most of them are on the front page, Bee Swarm is one of those. When look at the title "Bee Swarm Simulator" most people will think it will be like the other simulators, boring and repetitive... But don't judge the book by it's cover because when you play the game, you will experience something different from other simulators. BEGINNING: At first, you may found it's pretty boring, because it's just the beginning! When you just play the game, you only collect pollen, go back the hive, hatch your first bee and convert into honey, but later on, you can interact with bears or NPC like Black Bear, Mother Bear... to receive quest and get rewards. That's when the true journey around the mountain begins! THE REASON THAT BEE SWARM DESERVE TO BE ON TOP: '-SPECIAL EVENTS HAPPEN DURING THE GAMEPLAY:' While playing the game, some certain events will appear. Some examples of this are Honeystorm, Sprout, Stck Bug Challenge, Sparkle Face appears around the map, Nightime, Vicious bee (aka Vicky the boss) and lot more. Making the game feels diverse and special. '-GAMEPLAY: ' Another reason that Bee Swarm deserve to be on top is the gameplay. Let's take Pet Sim for example. When you join the game, what you need to do is collecting coin with your pet, buy pet, unlock areas. That's all, nothing special. Even worse, like 80% of the stuff in Pet Sim are only purchasable with R$, making it a "pay to win" game. And it won't be exiciting if you spend R$ to buy those cool stuff! It will get boring very soon. Well, Bee Swarm is different. Although some of them, like Bear bee is onky purchasable with R$, not many of them are like that, taking like, around 5-10% of the game, and i haven't talked about what you can do in Bee Swarm yet. So here it is. Collect pollen and convert to honey, that obvious, hatch egg, discover bee types to unlock new areas, complete quests, unlock badges, fight mobs around the map, buy stuff (pollen collector, bags, boots, etc.), join the Ant Challenge, discover secret areas, there're lots of things to do in Bee Swarm, lots and lots more... '-DIVERSITY:' '+Fields: '''If i don't talk about diversity in Bee Swarm, it will be a huge mistake. First is collect pollen, to collect pollen, you go in the field, equip your pollen collector and hold the left mouse (on mobile, tap on the screen to collect pollen), the main thing i want to say is,there are lot's of fields, from Dandelion to the Mountain Top, each filled with different color, different pattern, different size, nothing is the same, they're all different, you may need some different tool to match the field color. '+Pet (Bee): '''Bees are the creatures that help you along, all the way up to the mountain! They are loyal to you, they fight mobs, collect pollen, convert them into honey. An alternate form of a bee is called Gifted bees, just like Shiny in Pokemon, but unlike Shinies, Gifted bees have their stats increased, they are very useful, they are the requirements to unlock Star Amulet ( i will talk about these later). Although Pet Sim has more diversity both in the Pet and the Alternate form, quantity doesn't always come with quality, a reason for this is because in each slternate form (pet sim) looks entirely the same, but with gifted form in Bee Swarm, they are different, Their color, their skin, making it looks more diverse than pet sim, another thing is the Ability. In Bee Swarm, bees also spawn a type of tokens called "Ability Tokens", touching it will make various effect, some boost your pollen stat, some create goo, some spawn some marks, some collect pollen nearby it, soooooooo diverse, and even more, Gifted bee can create an exclusive Ability Tokens, which is "Inspire". Very cool, right? Category:Blog posts